


Hero 108: Lin Chung and the Cat Princess

by Minecraftkunoichi



Category: Hero 108
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, First Meetings, First Squad, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OC/Canon, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minecraftkunoichi/pseuds/Minecraftkunoichi
Summary: It was a normal day at Big Green when First Squad finds out that Cat Castle has been kidnapping human men from the village to find the perfect suitor for the cat princess. It wasn't until High Roller comes to try and marry the princess when First Squad realizes that they need to step in as Lin Chung offers himself as a suitor. Will he be able to win the princess's heart and make peace with the cat kingdom, or is he in for a much bigger surprise?I do not own the characters shownHero 108 is owned by Kabillion
Relationships: Nina Ketura(OC)/Lin Chung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	1. Hero 108: Lin Chung and the Cat Princess

Lin Chung pov.  
It was a dark, moonlit night as I was in the forest waiting for my bamboo shoots to grow as I sat on my bamboo staff. It was as quiet as it usually is until I heard yelling. I jump off my bamboo staff and quietly run over to see what was happening. I look through some bushes to see the zebra brothers lying on the ground in fear with a mysterious figure covered in black clothing showing only their eyes, long legs, and part of their hands so I could tell it was a girl.

She was around my height and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, black shoes, shorts, gloves, and she had on a black mask so that only her eyes and her long jet black ponytail was showing. “Please, no more!”, Sparky Black said in fear. “We’ll leave you alone! We promise!”, Sparky White said. The mysterious female crossed her arms over her chest in response. “She is more silent than Mighty Ray when he eats Mystique Sonia’s taffy.”, I thought to myself. I knew that I had to help the Zebra brothers before they got hurt, so I jumped out from the bushes and landed between the zebra brothers and the girl. “Lin Chung!”, The Zebra brothers yelled out in surprise and relief.

??? pov.

“Lin Chung!”, The Zebra brothers yelled out as a human male lands in front of them. He was a bit taller than me with deep-set eyes, broad shoulders, and straight, shoulder-length grey hair. He was wearing a brown square helmet, a black shirt with one long sleeve on one side, and a cutaway section on the other that left half his chest and other arm bare. He also wore black pants, shoes, and studded brown wrist bands. “Leave them alone or else.”, He said as he pulled out a purple bamboo staff with a red feather.

Lin Chung pov.

“Leave them alone or else.”, I say to the figure as I pull out my bamboo staff. The female figure gets into a fighting stance as she finally spoke. “Come and get me.”, She said as she charged at me, causing the zebra brothers to run away in fear. The female swings her leg to try and kick me, but I was easily able to block it. I pushed her away as she does a backflip in the air and lands on her feet. I go to charge at her, but she disappears into the shadows. I stop and look around for any sign of her, but I don’t see her. I use my panther vision to look through the bamboo stalks to see a figure flash by. I try to find where the figure went as I suddenly get kicked in the back. I quickly figured out that she was leaping from stalk to stalk while using the darkness to cover her so that I couldn’t see her. I think of a new strategy when I hear the leaves rustling on a bamboo stalk. I may not be able to see her, but I could still hear her jumping from stalk to stalk. I pull out my bamboo stall and start to aim it around to try and find where she is and where she’ll jump next. I hear the leaves rustle on a bamboo stalk behind me as I quickly turn around and shoot some of my bamboo shoots. As soon as I heard the sound of bamboo breaking, I knew I got her. She rolls out of the darkness and leans against a large rock in the moonlight.

I run over to her to see her covered in dirt and leaves with a small line of blood running down her leg; hopefully, she didn’t break anything. “Are you okay?”, I asked as I kneeled in front of her. “No, I’m not okay! You knocked me down from the bamboo stalks!”, She blurted out as she sucked in a breath while holding her injured leg. “Here, let me see your leg.”, I say as I start to move closer to her. “Don’t touch me!”, She yelled as she tried to hit me with her free hand. I blocked her hand as I stood up and started to look around, knowing that it might get infected or worse if I didn’t do something to help her leg. I soon found some vines and gathered them before walking back over to the girl and tied her hands together before using my bamboo staff to keep them above her head. “H-hey, what do you think you’re doing?!”, the girl asked, sounding nervous and angry. “My apologies for this, but you refuse to let me look at your wound. I need to make sure that it isn’t infected.”, I said as I start to follow the line of blood up to the source. “I said, let me go!”, she demanded as she tried to use her other leg to kick me in the head, but I was easily able to block it. I look and see that she had a small cut on her inner thigh. I look over and see a small pond of water near us, so I pull out a small cloth and soak it in the water before ringing it out. I start to wipe away the blood and dirt from her leg as the girl let out a small gasp from the cold cloth making contact with her skin. “Sorry, I didn’t think the water was going to be that cold.”, I apologized, thinking she must feel embarrassed. The girl stayed quiet and looked away from me as I continued to clean her wound.

After I finished cleaning her wound, I pulled out some bandages and wrapped up her thigh. When I finished, I untied her and helped her stand up. She pulled away from me and tried to walk, but stumbled a bit as I quickly caught her before she could fall. When she stood up, we were both at eye level as I got a good look at her jade green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. “Th-thank you.”, she said, sounding a bit embarrassed. I was about to ask for her name when I started hearing a bell ringing. The girl pulled away as she ran off, leaving me alone. I start to head back to Big Green, thinking about the mysterious girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin Chung pov.

The next day I went to the First Squad meeting room to see Mighty Ray, Jumpy, and Mr. No hands. I wasn’t surprised that Mystique Sonia wasn’t here yet, so I got out a canvas ad started to paint until she arrived. I started to think about the girl from last night as I began painting a picture of her in her black clothing. I was so absorbed into my painting that I didn’t hear her come in as she surprised me. “Hey Lin Chung.”, Mystique Sonia said to me. “Oh, hey Sonia.”, I replied as I went back to my painting. I soon noticed that Sonia was looking over my shoulder at my painting. “Hey Lin Chung, who are you painting?”, Mystique Sonia asked. “Yeah, who is that?”, Mighty Ray asked. “oh, she is just someone I met in the bamboo forest last night.”, I explained as I continued painting. “Well, whoever she is, she looks pretty.”, Mighty Ray said as he got smacked upside the head by Yaksha. “You don’t even know what her face looks banana brain.”, Mystique Sonia said. “Although I don’t know what she looks like, she has other amazing qualities. She is smart, agile, fast, strong. And her eyes, she has the most beautiful green eyes that sparkle in the moonlight and are so full of bravery and curiosity. I have never seen eyes like that before.”, I say as I finish painting her eyes, finishing the painting.

Mighty Ray looks between me and the painting before looking at me with a smirk. “Should we leave you and your painting alone for a while?”, Mighty Ray asked. “What exactly are you saying?”, I asked him, confused about his choice of words. “It means you have a crush on her!”, Mystique Sonia said, sounding excited. “What? No, you are misunderstanding. I don’t like her that way.”, I said. “Why. Lin Chung. Blush?”, Jumpy asked as he hopped over to us. “Yeah, Lin Chung. If you don’t like her, then why are you blushing?”, Mighty Ray asked as he pointed to my face. I place my hand on my cheek and felt how hot my face actually was. Was I actually blushing? “Well, do you at least know what her name is?”, Mighty Ray asked. “I… uh…”, I replied, remembering that I never had the chance to ask her for her name. “You have a crush on a girl, and you don’t even know her name? Ha!”, Mighty Ray said as he started laughing. I felt my face burning up as I wasn’t sure how to respond. Did I actually have a crush on her? Without another word, I quickly left the room, hearing Mr. No Hands scolding Mighty Ray as I ran back to my room; when I got back to my room and shut the door before sitting on my bed, feeling embarrassed and confused.

Mystique Sonia pov.

I watched Lin Chung run out, feeling bad for him as I turned and glared at Mighty Ray. “Now look at what you did, banana brains!”, I say to Mighty Ray as Yaksha smacked him upside the head. “Hey, I was only messing around. I didn’t know that he was going to run off like that.”, Mighty Ray said. “Lin Chung. Sad.”, Jumpy said as his ears drooped. “I’m gonna go check on him, but first.”, I said as I pulled a handful of seeds from the pocket of my dress and threw them on the ground before spitting on them, causing them to grow into buns. I start picking them and placing them on a plate as Mighty Ray licked his lips and tried to grab one, causing Yaksha to smack his hand. “Ow, what was that for?”, Mighty Ray asked as he rubbed his hand. “Well, seeing as you’re the one who made Lin Chung upset, you don’t get any buns.”, I said as I walked out of the room and started heading to Lin Chung’s room.

Lin Chung pov.

I was lying on my bed, thinking about what had just happened. Did I really like that mysterious girl from the forest? I barely knew her, but I just couldn’t get her out of my head. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door, but I refused to get up and answer it. “Lin Chung? It’s Sonia, can I come in?”, I heard Mystique Sonia say from behind the door. I get up before walking over and opening the door, seeing Mystique Sonia holding a plate of buns. I held the door open for her as she walked in before closing it behind her. Mystique Sonia sat on one end of my bed as I went over and sat on the other end as she set the plate down between us. “I just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?”, Mystique Sonia asked me. “I’m fine.”, I said as I grabbed one of the buns and took a bite out of it. “Don’t listen to Mighty Ray, we both know he’s a banana brain.”, Mystique Sonia said. “Thank you for coming to check on me.”, I said as I gave her a small smile. “No problem, and who knows, maybe you might meet that girl again. Later, Lin Chung.”, Mystique Sonia said as she stands up and leaves the room and closes the door behind her. I finish eating my bun as I start to think of what Mystique Sonia said. Maybe I will meet her again; I just need to be there at the right time. I suddenly got an idea as I clean myself up and grab the plate of buns that Mystique Sonia left before heading back to the bamboo forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Lin Chung pov.

It had gotten dark when I arrived as I saw the mysterious girl meditating on a rock. When I started to approach her, she suddenly jumped up and ended up landing behind me. “You really thought you could sneak up behind me?”, She asked as she charged at me. I pulled out my staff with my free hand and blocked her attacks. “I do not wish to fight. I just want to talk.”, I said as she suddenly stopped.

??? pov.

“W-wait, you just want to… talk?”, I asked him, feeling skeptical. “Yes, I have brought a peace offering.”, Lin Chung said as he put away his staff and showed me a plate of… buns? I looked at him for a moment before I hesitantly reached out and grabbed one of the buns before examining it. It didn’t seem off, and they did smell pretty good. I lifted up the bottom of my mask, and hesitantly took a bite.

Lin Chung pov.

I waited patiently as I watched the mysterious girl take a bite out of the bun. Her eyes went wide in surprise and amazement as she sat down on the ground and continued eating. I sat down across from her and set the plate down between us before grabbing a bun. The girl soon finished her bun before looking at me. “So, what did you want to talk about exactly?”, the mysterious girl asked. “Why did you attack me last night?”, I asked her as I took a bit out of the bun.

??? pov.

I grabbed another bun and stopped when he asked this. “Well, I thought you were going to attack me first, so I just did it in self-defense, I guess.”, I replied. “I see, and why were you attacking the Zebra Brothers?”, Lin Chung asked as he started eating his bun. “I wasn’t actually going to hurt them. They were messing with the bamboo stalks, so I just wanted to scare them into leaving this place alone. It’s kinda like a… safe space for me to get away from the stressful stuff.”, I explained. “I come out here for the same reason; it is a bit difficult to find peace and quiet at Big Green. But if I may ask, what do you usually come out here to get away from?”, Lin Chung asked.

Lin Chung pov.

“Well, I can’t really explain it all, but to put it simply, my father is making me do something I don’t want to do.”, The mysterious girl said. “Well, what do you want to do?”, I asked her. “This may sound a bit strange, but I’ve always wanted to be an adventurer. Growing up, I’ve always read stories about heroes and their adventures, and I want to be able to go out and help people like the heroes in my stories. Sorry if that sounds kind of boring.”, The mysterious girl said. “No, I think it sounds nice that you are inspired by your stories.”, I said as I finished my bun. The girl gave me a soft smile as she finished her bun. “Thank you, that is very nice of you to say.”, The mysterious girl says as she finished her bun. We were both silent for a moment as I was about to ask for her name, but there was suddenly a bell ringing in the distance. “I apologize, I must go. Until we meet again, Lin Chung.”, The mysterious girl said, pulling down her mask before she stood up and ran off, leaving me with more questions and an empty plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Apetrully pov.

I was talking to Woo the Wise about some new inventions to help the humans and animals when I get called by the Airforce. I immediately rush over to be greeted by Rosefinch. “Rosefince, what is the matter?”, I asked her. “Commander Apetrully, the cat castle is kidnapping humans from the village!”, Rosefinch explained. “Oh dear, I must go and make peace with the cat kingdom again.”, I say, remembering that the cats left Big Green just a few weeks ago. I quickly ran and got into my helicopter before flying towards the human village located outside of cat castle.

I soon land near the human village and step out of my helicopter to see the humans coming out of their homes. Still, for some reason, there were only human females and children. “Greetings humans, uh, what happened to all the male humans?”, I asked them. “The cats have been kidnapping men from our village to find a suitable bachelor for the princess. Whichever ones aren’t worthy enough are locked away.”, One of the human females said. “Fear, not humans, I will go and make peace with the cats and bring back the human men.”, I announce as I pull out a stack of gold bricks before walking towards cat castle.

I walk inside of cat castle to see all of the human males being kept in cages before approaching the cat king. “Honorable cat king, I offer you this gold in exchange for freeing the male humans and rejoining Big Green.”, I said. “We refuse to rejoin Big Green or release the humans until we find a suitable male to marry our precious princess.”, The cat king said as he and the other cats pulled out their chili pepper bombs. I yell out in fear as I quickly ran out before I was hit with chili pepper bombs. I got back into my helicopter and started flying back to Big Green, thinking of a way to fix this mess.

Lin Chung pov.

We were all back in the meeting room when Mighty Ray decided to bring up the mysterious girl from the forest. “So, I heard you went to the forest last night. Did you see that girl again?”, Mighty Ray asked me. “Yes, I did actually, and I was able to talk to her.”, I replied. “Really? What did you guys talk about?” Mighty Ray asked me, sounding a bit surprised. “I believe that is none of your business.”, I replied.

Suddenly the door slammed open as Apetrully entered the room before looking over at me, seeming panicked. “Lin Chung, we need your help! It’s an emergency!”, Apetrully said as he rushed over to me and started shaking me. “Commander Apetrully, what’s the matter?” I asked as I quickly stopped him from shaking me. “It’s the Cat king; he has kidnapped all the male humans from the village and is refusing to release them until they find a suitable human male to marry their princess.”, Apetrully explained. “Princess? Well, if you’re looking for prince charming, then look no further. No one else is as mighty and handsome as me.”, Mighty Ray said as he combed his hair back. “Um, well actually Mighty Ray, I thought Lin Chung could fill the role as the suitor.”, Apetrully said, surprising all of us.

“What?! Why are you choosing Lin Chung over me? What does he have that I don’t?”, Mighty Ray asked, understandably upset. “Well, because Lin Chung is more respectful and well mannered and you um… aren’t.”, Apetrully said. “What do you mean I’m not well mannered?”, Mighty Ray asked. “Did you forget that you were the reason why the cats left Big Green in the first place?”, Mystique Sonia asked him. “Well, how was I supposed to know that joking about cat food was an insult?”, Mighty Ray asked as he crossed his arms. “Lin Chung, for the sake of the humans and Big Green, will you present yourself as a suitor for the cat princess?”, Apetrully asked me. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Lin Chung.”, Mr. No Hands said. “If it’s to make peace with the cats and animals, then I accept.”, I decided. “Then we must leave immediately.”, Apetrully said as I followed him out of the room. I wonder why the cat king wants to find a human male to marry the princess?


	5. Chapter 5

High Roller pov.

I was sitting on my throne when the Zebra brothers rolled in, hopefully, to give me news on Cat castle. “Master High Roller, we have news on cat castle.”, Sparky Black said. “And?”, I asked impatiently. “The cat king is trying to find a suitable human to marry the cat princess.”, Sparky White said. “So?”, I asked, wanting them to get to the point. “It means if you marry the cat princess.”, Sparky Black started. “Then you would be in control of the cats!”, Sparky White finished. “You’re right! Quickly, to cat castle!”, I say as I start pedaling towards cat castle as Sparky Black and Sparky White begin to follow.

Lin Chung pov.

Soon we landed at cat castle and walked inside to see the cat king sitting on his throne. “Apetrully, I assume that you found an eligible human male for our princess?”, The cat king asked when he saw us. “Why yes, I hope you remember Lin Chung from First Squad?”, Apetrully asked as he motioned to me. “It is an honor to be in your presence, cat king.”, I said as I kneeled down. “Very well, now if there are no other suitors-“, Cat king was saying when the doors opened as the zebra brothers rolled in. “Now introducing, the one-“, Sparky Black started. “The only-“, Sparky White continued. “Master High Roller!”, They said as High Roller rolled in on his thrown before getting up and walking over to where I was standing. “Greetings, Cat King.”, High Roller said. “Ah, High Roller, I suppose you are here for the princess as well?”, Cat king asked him. “Why yes, I am here for the princess’s hand in marriage.”, High Roller said with a bow. “Very well then, bring out the princess.”, Cat king commands as two of his servants ran upstairs. Moments later, they came back downstairs with something or someone behind them. “Now introducing the beautiful and graceful cat princess.”, Cat king says as the servants moved to reveal a... human girl? The girl had long black hair and familiar green eyes, wearing a purple kimono and a flower headpiece. The girl looked like an average human, but she also had black cat ears and a tail. “Hello, you must be the suitors. It is very nice to meet you both.”, the princess said with a bow.

Princess pov.

It was him; I didn’t know he was going to be here. I have to make sure he doesn’t know who I really am, or else there will be a problem.

High Roller pov.

I was secretly surprised when I saw the cat princess, she was a human that was part cat?! I motion for the zebra brothers to come over to me. “Why didn’t you idiots tell me about this?!”, I whisper yelled to the zebra brothers so that the cat king and princess didn’t hear me. “Well, how were we supposed to know what she looked like?”, Sparky White asked. “Yeah, the cat King never lets her leave her room.”, Sparky Black said. “What?”, I whisper yell in surprise.

Lin Chung pov.

I was listening in on High Roller’s conversation, surprised at what I just heard. I understand if it was outside of the castle because of her safety, but not even outside her room? She must be driven crazy from a lack of scenery. We both straightened up when we saw the cat king stand up from his throne and has the princess sit in his place. “Now then, since there are two of you, we shall hold a competition to see who is most suitable for our princess.”, The cat king announced as the princess rolled her eyes, seeming bored as she messed with her flower headpiece, seeming uncomfortable in it. “I accept the competition.”, High Roller said. “As will I.”, I said. “Wonderful. The first competition will be to give the princess a truly wonderful gift that impresses both her and I.”, The cat king announces. High Roller went first as he walked up and kneeled in front of the princess.

“Beautiful cat princess, I bring you these delicious lollipops as a gift.”, High Roller said as he pulled out a box of red lollipops and offered them to her. The princess and the cat king both grab one and take a bite. The cat king smirked as the princess gave a small smile but went back to looking bored. “Okay, you may continue to the next round.”, the princess said, sounding uninterested. High Roller stands up and walks back over to Sparky Black and Sparky White. “Try and beat that Lin Chung.”, High Roller whispered as he passed me. I had to think, what can I give that would be better than candy?

I suddenly got an idea as I pull out my sketchbook and start to draw. “What is taking so long?”, The cat king asked, sounding impatient. “Just one moment, your highness.”, I said as I soon finish my drawing before carefully ripping it out of the sketchbook. I walk up and kneel in front of the princess. “Cat princess, I have brought you a gift that I hope will be more valuable to you.”, I said as I held out the drawing to her. I see the cat princess look interested as she stood up and walk over to me before taking the drawing and looking at it. “Oh my…”, I hear the cat princess say.

Princess pov.

“Oh my…”, I said as I looked at the drawing. It was a beautiful drawing of me, but without my headpiece. No one had ever made me such a beautiful drawing before. I look over and see my father talking to Lin Chung. “What have you given her? I have never seen her act like this, you-“, The cat king was about to say when I interrupted. “Have given me one of the most thoughtful gifts I have ever received. You shall move on to the next round.”, I say to him with a smile as I admire the drawing.

Lin Chung pov.

I look up at the cat princess and see the smile on her face, knowing that she was genuinely impressed with my drawing. “Thank you, princess.”, I say as I walk back over to ApeTrully. I look over and see High Roller looking irritated. “Now, on to the next round.”, The cat king announced. I wonder what will happen for the next round.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin Chung pov.

“For the next round, we will be focusing on your table manners. The winner of the last round shall eat with the princess.”, The cat king announced as the cat princess walked up to me. “I hope you do not mind.”, The princess said to me. “Not at all. It will be an honor to dine with you, your highness.”, I told her.

Soon the cat kings servants set up tables and chairs for us, along with cups of tea. As we sat down, I glance over and see High Roller sitting with one of the cat king’s servants, not seeming too happy about his current arrangement. “Uh, Lin Chung was it?”, I heard the princess ask as I look over at her. “I wanted to thank you for the beautiful photo that you drew for me. You are a very talented artist.”, the princess said to me. “Thank you, that is very kind of you to say.”, I told her. “Though I have to ask, why didn’t you draw my headpiece?”, the princess asked me.

“Oh, well, I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed rather uncomfortable while wearing it. So I thought that you would appreciate a photo without it.”, I explained as the princess blushed a bit. “Well, thank you for noticing. You certainly do have an eye for detail.”, The princess said. “Thank you. I feel a bit bad for just calling you princess, is there something else I can call you?”, I asked her. “I’m afraid not. Everyone just calls me princess. I don’t really have a name.”, The princess explained. “Well, who’s stopping you from coming up with a name for yourself?”, I asked her as she went silent for a moment.

“W-well, there is one name that I came up with for myself.”, The princess said. “And, what is it?”, I asked. “Um, I thought Nina Ketura would be a good name for me.”, The princess explained. “I think Nina Ketura is a beautiful name.”, I said, causing her to blush. “Th-thank you.”, Nina said as she moved a piece of hair out of her face before she took a sip of her tea.

“Uh, one more question. Is there a chance that we’ve met before?”, I asked as she choked a bit on her tea. “Um, I-I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”, Nina asked as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Well, you just seem familiar, is all.”, I explained. “W-well, I guess I must have one of those faces is all.”, Nina said as the cat servants brought out two bowls of fried rice for us. I was going to question her but decided against it as we started eating.

Nina pov.

I let out a small sigh of relief before I started eating. That was close; hopefully, he doesn’t know who I really am. Things are going so well right that she doesn’t want to end up ruining everything.

High Roller pov.

I glanced back at Lin Chung and the princess. This wasn’t fair! How come Lin Chung got to eat with the princess while he had to eat with one of the cat king’s servants? Luckily I didn’t show my displeasure as I ate. But little do they know, I have a little trick up my sleeve. I just need to wait for the right time…


	7. Chapter 7

Lin Chung pov.

After dinner, High Roller and I were still in the competition as the cat king decided to hold the last tomorrow. That night I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go back to the bamboo forest to see if the mysterious girl was there. When I arrived, I saw her kneeling in front of a small pond, staring at the water. I approached her and kneeled down next to her. "Hello.", I say to her.

??? pov.

I was in deep thought when I see Lin Chung's reflection appear in the water. "Hello.", I say to him as I continued looking down at the water. "What are you doing out here this late?", I asked him. "I couldn't sleep.", He replied. "Me neither.", I said. "Well, why can't you sleep?", Lin Chung asked me. "I… can't say. You?", I asked him.

Lin Chung pov.

"Well, there's this competition in the cat kingdom. I have to beat High Roller and marry the cat princess so that Big Green can make peace with the Cat Kingdom again.", I explained. "I see… So, how do you feel about her?", She asked me. "I'm… sorry?", I asked, a bit surprised by her question. "I mean, do you like her? The princess, I mean.", She explained. "Well, I have only really talked to her once, but she is fascinating.", I explained. "How so?", She asked. "Well, she is smart, kind, and well… nothing I really expected when I first saw her.", I explained.

??? pov.

I see.", I replied. "Though, I certainly was not expecting the princess to look the way she does.", Lin Chung said. "So, do you not like how she looks?", I asked him. "No, no, sorry that came out wrong. I just meant that I've never seen a human with animal ears and a tail. It is fascinating, in a good way, I mean.", Lin Chung explained.

Lin Chung pov.

After I finish explaining, I felt myself blushing a bit. "Why are you asking me about her?", I asked her. "Uh, n-no reason. Just wanted to pass the time is all.", She replied. We were both silent for a moment before I spoke up. "Do you, by chance, know that cat princess?", I asked her. "I uh…", she started to say when we heard the bell ringing. This time she quickly left without saying another word. I was wondering why she was acting so strangely as I turned back to the pond. I soon noticed a small patch of ice where the girl was sitting, which was very strange considering it was the middle of summer. I decided to go back to Big Green while thinking about what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

High Roller pov.

I was waiting for the zebra brothers to come back so that we could go to the Cat castle for the final competition. Suddenly the doors open to see Sparky Black and Sparky White roll inside before stopping in front of my throne. “What took you bone heads so long? If you took any longer, we were going to miss the last competition!”, I yelled at them. “We’re sorry, master High Roller, but we got what you ask for.”, Sparky Black said as he and Sparky White both held up a single pink rose. “The Love Rose. Legend has it; if someone smells its pollen, they’ll fall in love with the first person they see.”, Sparky White said as I snatched the rose from them. “Perfect! Now, let’s go before we’re late!”, I tell them as I start to make my way out of the castle.

“But master High Roller, there’s something you should know about the rose.”, Sparky Black said. “Yeah, the rose won’t work if-“, Sparky black tried to say when I cut him off. “Did I ask you for more information about the rose?”, I ask them. “Uh…”, They both said. “Then shut your mouths and get moving!”, I yell at them as they quickly ran out the door with the chameleons.

Lin Chung pov.

“Today’s the day.”, I think to myself as I finish getting ready. I spent most of the morning thinking about what has happened over the last two days. The princess, the girl in the forest, the competitions, I was so lost in thought that I didn’t hear someone knocking on my door. “Lin Chung, are you in there?”, I hear Commander Apetrully ask before I open the door. “Oh good, are you ready to go? We need to leave soon if we wish to make it on time.”, Apetrully said. “Yes, Commander.”, I saw as I step out of my room and close the door behind me.

I stayed quiet as we walked to Apetrully’s helicopter, still lost in thought as Apetrully started to speak. “Lin Chung, I understand that you may not want to do this, but you must understand that it is the only way to restore peace with the cat kingdom.”, Apetrully said. “I understand.”, I respond as we reach his helicopter.

Nina Ketura pov.

I was sitting by my window, writing in my journal, when I hear someone at the door. “Who is it?”, I ask as I close my journal. “It’s me, may I come in?”, I hear the cat king say as I hid my journal under my pillow before walking over to the door. “Yes, father?”, I ask as I open the door, allowing him to enter. “Come and sit down.”, My father said as he sat on my bed and patted his tail on the spot next to him. I close the door before walking over and sitting next to him. “Look. I know you don’t want to do this. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting recently, because I have. I care about you.”, My father said. “If you care so much, then why make me do this?”, I ask him.

“Because the humans want us to make peace with them, and I wish to see you happy. You may not realize it now, but you will thank me for this one day.”, My father said as he used his tail to pull me into a hug before getting up. “Now, please finish getting ready. The suitors will be here soon.”, My father said. “Yes, father.”, I replied, looking down at my lap as I hear him leave the room. I sighed as I laid on my back. “I’ll be thankful when this whole thing is over.”, I say to myself as I got up and finished getting ready.

Lin Chung pov.

We soon reached cat castle as I saw the rest of First Squad, along with Woo the Wise. “What are you all doing here?”, I asked them, not knowing that they were going to be here. “Well, we wanted to come and see how you’ll do during the last competition, along with giving you some moral support.”, Mystique Sonia explained. “Yeah, and we also wanted to check out that princess.”, Mighty Ray said, causing Yaksha to smack him upside the head. I smiled, glad to know my friends were here to support me as we all walked inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Lin Chung pov.

"Welcome everyone to the final competition!", The cat king announced. "And now, the girl you have been waiting for. The princess.", The cat king said as Nina started walking down the stairs, wearing a short purple dress with the most beautiful designs I have ever seen.

[ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384213411937697353/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/384213411937697353/)

High Roller pov.

I felt myself get star struck when I saw the princess. She looked stunning. "The moment I'm with the princess, I'll use my secret weapon.", I think to myself as I pat the rose that was carefully hidden in my shirt pocket.

Nina Ketura pov.

I got to the bottom of the stairs as my father pulled me aside. "What are you doing? That is not the dress that was chosen for you.", My father whispered to me, knowing exactly which dress he was talking about as I gave him an annoyed look. "Father, the other dress was so boring, and you know how much I hate long dresses.", I whispered back. "We will discuss this later.", My father whispered back as he turned back towards the crowd.

"Now, for the final competition, each bachelor with have a turn to dance with the princess. The best dancer gets to marry the princess. Up first is Lin Chung.", My father said as Lin Chung stepped forward.

Lin Chung pov.

I stepped forward as I watched Nina walked towards me. "Shall we?", I asked as I held out my hand to her. "Lets.", Nina replied as she took my hand. "Fair warning, I'm not much of a dancer.", I whispered as I let her to the middle of the floor. "Just follow my lead.", Nina whispered as we stood, facing each other. Soon music started playing as Nina put one hand on my shoulder and took one of my hands in hers. I put my free hand on her waist as we started moving our feet to the music.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice your dress.", I say to her. "Do you like it?", Nina asked me. "It looks beautiful.", I said as I then let go of her waist and spun her around before pulling her close. "My my, for someone who says they aren't much of a dancer, you certainly do know how to move.", Nina said to me. "Well, people do say that I am full of surprises.", I replied as I picked her up by her waist and spun her around.

3rd person pov.

"Wow, who knew Lin Chung was such a good dancer.", Mystique Sonia said as she and the others watched him dance. "I could've done that.", Mighty Ray muttered.

Soon the song ended as Nina did a courtesy while Lin Chung bowed. "Thank you, Lin Chung. Now, next up is-", The cat king started to say when Nina quickly ran up and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure?", The cat king asked Nina as she nodded her head. "Alright then. Apparently, there's been a change. Lin Chung is the winner!", The cat king announced. Everyone applauded, everyone except for High Roller.

High Roller pov.

After hearing the cat kings announcement, I was dumbfounded and confused before I became angry. "What?! But that's not fair! I didn't even get a turn!", I yelled out as I pushed through the crowd of people to get near the king's throne. "I'm sorry High Roller, but the princess seems firm with her decision, and I want to see her happy. I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do.", The cat king said. "We'll see about that.", I say as I pull out the rose. I was about to blow the pollen at the princess when something hits my hand, causing the rose to get knocked down onto the ground. I held my hand as I look over and see Lin Chung with his bamboo staff in its firing position.

Lin Chung pov.

After shooting a bamboo shoot at High Roller, I point my staff at him. "I will not let you harm the princess.", I say as High Roller gets upset. "The princess will be mine!", High Roller yelled as he combined with Bearstomp to become 'High-Stomp'. "Don't just stand there! Get that rose!", High Roller yelled as Sparky Black and Sparky White both started running towards the rose as High Roller and the Chameleon tanks charge at the rest of First Squad and I. "Attack!", The cat king said as his servants charged at High Roller and his chameleon army. I look over and see the rose before turning to Jumpy. "Jumpy, grab the rose! I don't know why High Roller wants it or what he's going to do with it, but if it involves the princess, we can't let him have it.", I said as Jumpy nodded before jumping over to the rose. I glance over and see the Cat King getting Nina to safety, away from the fight.

3rd person pov.

The Zebra brothers both dove for the rose, grabbing hold of it as they started fighting over it. "It's mine!", Sparky Black said. "No, it's mine! I saw it first!", Sparky White argued.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The Zebra brothers continued arguing before Jumpy appeared and tied his jump rose around them before pulling the rose, causing them to spin out of control like a top. Jumpy sees that they dropped the rose as he picked it up, celebrating for a moment before he was suddenly hit by one of the cat servants that was knocked back, causing them both to get thrown back into a wall. Jumpy dropped the rose as it got thrown around while the chameleon tanks and cat servants fought before landing at Lin Chung's feet.

Lin Chung pov.

I jumped back to dodge an attack from High Stomp when I look down and see the rose near my feet. I was about to pick up the rose when High-Stomp threw a piece of a support pillar at me. I quickly ducked as the pillar luckily flew over my head, but it crashed into the ceiling above the staircase that Nina and the cat king were climbing. I see a part of the ceiling crumble as it was about to fall on Nina. I quickly forgot about the rose and sprinted over to Nina before picking her up and jumping out of the way.

Nina pov.

I was trying to climb up the stairs with my father when what looked like a piece of a support pillar was thrown in our direction; luckily, it crashed into the ceiling above me. I look up and see the ceiling above me crumble as pieces of the ceiling were about to fall on me. Before I could react, Lin Chung ran over and picked me up before jumping out of the way. The rubble landed on the staircase as Lin Chung landed by the stairs' entrance before looking at me. "Are you alright?", Lin Chung asked me as he set me down on my feet. "Uh, y-yes. Thank you.", I replied while blushing a bit.

We suddenly heard High Roller growling as we both look over and see him glaring at us. "You think you're so smart, Lin Chung? Well, try and escape this!", High Roller yelled as he slammed his fists on the ground. Large cracks started forming on the floor as it began to surrounding Lin Chung and I. Before we could react, the ground below us broke apart as we both fell into the deep hole below.


End file.
